Unexpected Surprise
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Sokka entered Katara's room without knocking and came across the sight of his sister and a certain jerkbender, Zuko sleeping peacefully in bed. Needless to say, this water-tribesman's reaction was exactly what you'd expect from him. Zutara.


**Summary: Sokka entered Katara's room without knocking and came across the sight of his sister and a certain jerkbender, Zuko sleeping peacefully in bed. Needless to say, this water-tribesman's reaction was exactly what you'd expect from him. Zutara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Hey Katara", said Sokka as he walked into his sister's room. "I was thinking that-" He stopped in his tracks and didn't complete his sentence as he looked at the sight before him with widened eyes. He was horrified with what he could see.

There was Katara. She was sleeping in bed but she wasn't alone. Next to her lay Fire Lord Zuko with his arms tightened around her waist. They seemed so content ans at peace that for a minute, Sokka considered walking out, quietly shutting the door behind him and erasing the moment from his memory but that wasn't going to happen.

As far as he was concerned, it was against the code of being a brother to let his sixteen year old sister sleep in the arms of a man. No way, it wouldn't be like him to pretend he hadn't seen what he'd seen. How could he even think about forgetting when this would most likely be carved into his thoughts for the rest of his life?

The most unsettling part was that he was under the impression that Avatar Aang had a crush on Katara and the feelings were mutual on her side. This was so wrong.

If Katara had any feelings for Aang, why in the name of the water spirits would she be in such a passionate embrace with Zuko? Sokka shuddered, not wanting to know how long this thing had been happening and why. Though he did want some answers and he planned to get them.

He took a few steps forward and contemplated his next move. He wondered how Zuko dodged his Fire Nation body-guards who were outside his room at all times. It must have have taken the Fire Lord a lot of planning to sneak out of his sleeping chambers at the Royal Palace and into Katara's.

"KATARA!" Sokka bellowed his sister's name. "Wake up."

Said Water bender was startled awake. "What is it?" she muttered sleepily. "Go away."

"What's he doing with you?"

"Who?"

"Zuko."

Katara got out of Zuko's grasp. "It's none of your business", she said. "I'm old enough to do whatever I want."

"Aang", said Sokka while shaking his head repeatedly. "Aang! This will break his tiny little heart into a gazillion pieces, you cruel, cruel woman."

"I've done nothing wrong! And since you don't know, he's in love with Toph. Not me."

Sokka had heard enough. "WAKE UP SPARKY", he shouted into Zuko's ears. He intended to lift the sleeping fire bender from the back of his collar. Imagine Poor Sokka's shock when he realised that Zuko wasn't wearing anything but a pair of trousers. Where was his shirt?

"Are we under attack?" exclaimed the young Fire Lord Zuko as he stood up as fast as he could. Two flames appeared into the palm of his hands. "Who's there?"

Katara shook her head. "It's only Sokka", she said, glaring at her brother.

Sokka jumped on top of Zuko and pinned him against the wall.

Zuko sighed. He knew that he could easily deal with Sokka but he knew that Katara wouldn't be pleased if something happened to her one and only brother. Besides that, he actually liked the other man and wouldn't want to harm him.

That wouldn't be nice, would it?

Toph appeared into the doorway. "What is wrong with all of you people?" she groaned. "The war's over. Don't you like sleeping in? All this noise ain't letting me sleep. Who's gonna explain this situation?"

"Katara and... him", said Sokka incoherently. He couldn't even say Zuko's name out loud.

Toph tapped her foot with impatience. "What about Sugar Queen and Sparky?" she said in irritation.

"Sokka found 'em in bed together", answered Aang. The Avatar entered the room with a grin on his faace.

"But what was he doing with my baby sister?" said Sokka, shooting daggers at everyone.

Katara rolled her eyes. "What do you think, oh smart brother of mine?" she asked.

Sokka shrinked away. "Will I die if I hear it?" he asked weakly.

"Stop being so dramatic", muttered Zuko under his breath. "To make things simple, the Fire Nation is about to get a new Fire Lady."

"Who?" questioned Sokka. He looked thoughtful. "Is it Mai?"

"No way!" replied Zuko in disgust. "Please don't even suggest something so terrible."

"Then?" said Sokka.

Toph laughed. "You're a fool", she said. "I'm blind and I can still guess who it is."

"Care to enlighten me?" asked Sokka.

Aang smiled. "Katara. Who else? Zuko loves her."

"And she loves Sparky", added Toph.

"Really?" A look of disbelief plastered on Sokka's face. "That's not possible."

"Why not?" asked Katara indignantly.

"You're a water bender. He's the effing Fire Lord", shrugged Sokka.

"I already asked your father", said Zuko.

"Hakoda knows too?" said Aang in excitement. "You're getting married?"

Zuko and Katara nodded. "In a few months", said Katara. The burden of her secret relationship was really getting to her and she'd almost asked Zuko to call it off because she couldn't hide it from everyone.

But then Zuko made things simple by asking Hakoda for permission to marry Katara and the Chief agreed once he was sure that his daughter wanted to be with the fire bender.

"Well this is great", said Toph. "Really great. You and Suki should start wedding planning soon. But me, I gotta go back and get some sleep." She congratulated the couple and then left the room with Aang right behind her.

Sokka openly gaped at Katara and Zuko. How come his father hadn't told him about this business? He was going to send him a letter expressing his anger as soon as he could.

"Sokka?" said Katara.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Me?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "I better go tell everyone that the world is coming to an end. Who'd have thought you end up with him?"

**There. Done. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review and lemme know! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
